Sleepless Beauty
by Yuki Hishiro
Summary: Just a bunch of short little oneshots about Kagome and Ryuichi or Shuichi. Inuyasha Gravitation crossover. This time it's Kagome's concert! Let's se how she does! Go Kagome!
1. Chapter 1

Sleepless Beauty

"It's amazing", Kagome said in awe as she stared at the seemingly tranclucent moon and stars.

It always amazed her how she had so much more trouble seeing the stars in this era, and yet, this man,

this _god-like creature_ had found a spot to gaze at them clearly.

"So you like it then?" questioned the _god_ AKA Ryuichi Sakuma.

"Yes, It's wonderful, thank you so much!" Kagome replied thankfully.

"Do you remember how we met?" asked Ryuichi.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_tooku de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru  
yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni_

(deguchi no nai) shougeki ni taeru tsumori nara  
(kuzureru hodo) itsuwari o misete

umarekawareru anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru  
nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki ni mada meguriaeru

(sotto dakishimete kowasu you ni)

muku na mama de sarasarete hanabira o chirasu hana no you ni  
migaku houseki te no naka no HIBI ni sae kizukihajimeteru

(tsumetai te ga) nukeochita toge o hirou kara  
(madoromu hi ga) kusuburitsuzukeru

ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou  
michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide

(deguchi mo naku) (kuzureochiru)

umarekawari no anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru  
nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki wa mada megurikuru

todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou  
michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide

(sotto dakishimete zutto tsukamaete motto kokoro made kowasu you ni) 

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Yeah, it was when you were singing at that concert, right?" Kagome said as she crept closer until their lips were mere inches apart.

"Yes, and I was singing to you", he replied quietly just as their lips met.

"Because you are my sleeplesss beauty".

_**Owari**_

This was just a little one-shot with Inuyasha and Gravitation. Mainly Because I love this pairing, although I've only ever read one. If you wanted to know, this was the Japanese version to "Sleepless Beauty" by Nittle Grasper on Gravitation.

If You liked it, or if you didn't please tell me in a review. In enough people want me to I will make a sequal but you have to tell me, ok?

_Yuki_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ok sorry for the long wait! However, this is not the sequal to Sleepless Beauty. It's just another oneshot about gravitation and music. Please don't be mad! Cowers

**Glider**

**Summary: **After meeting the members of Nittle Grasper and Bad luck. Kagome starts a career of her own...as a singer! Welcome to her concert and enjoy!

The voices, whispering...then silence. The lights dimmed and a soft beat started to play. As this was happening, two young men looked at each other and then the stage, smiling with pride. On man, Seemingly older and more mature, Ryuichi, suddenly yelled, "Go Kagome-chan!" The girl on the stage, Kagome, looked up and smiled brightly. She kept there gaze for awhile longer. As the lights focused solely on her, she started to sing.

_omoikkiri ryoute wo hirogete kaze wo atsumereba  
kakato wo sotto agete ima naraba  
tonde ikeru sa shinjiteru_

kono mune no ZAWAZAWA ga zutto  
tomaranai nda fushigi dakedo  
kibou toka souiu kotoba ja  
uso ni natte shimai sou de

kyonen no ARUBAMU  
nannimo shirazu ni iru  
watashi ni oshiete ageta iyo ne

omoikkiri ryoute wo nobashite yume wo tsukamaeru  
chikamichi wa nai keredo jibun dake  
mieru hikari wo oikakete 

Everyone stood and swayed to the beat as the two men, Ryuichi and Shuichi, made there way to the stage. They climbed up and wrapped their arms ariound her and finished the song with her.

_nanno tame? dare no tame? nante  
wakaranai nda kitto daremo  
omou mama yaru koto de tabun  
tsuyoku naru no sukoshi zutsu  
__  
__furikaetta toki  
mada te wo futte ita ne  
sonna yasashisa ga ureshiku naru_

omoikkiri ryoute wo hirogete yume wo dakishimeru  
kakato wo sotto agete aozora he  
fuwari kono mama tonde ikou

omoikkiri ryoute wo hirogete kaze wo atsumereba  
kakato wo sotto agete ima naraba  
tonde ikeru sa shinjiteru

omoikkiri ryoute wo hirogete yume wo dakishimeru  
kakato wo sotto agete aozora he  
tonde ikeru sa shinjiteru 

The crowd went wild. Some cheering, some screaming in jealousy of all her attention.

"That was great Kagome-chan!" Shuichi cried excitedly as he hugged her.

"Yeah! Kumagoro loved it!" Kagome smiled as Ryuichi plopped Kumagoro on her head. Together, the posed and did the peace sign, awaiting the next time this would happen.

**A/N:** I hope you liked it! If not...oh well! The song, Glider, was originally done by Rika Komatsu. However, I found it while watching Tokyo Mew Mew a couple years back and remembered it! Yay! If needed, I have the english lyrics as well. I will eventually get the sequal out...actually, this is kinda like a sequal right? Or no? Tell me what you want!

_Yuki_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! Thank you all! You really brightened up my day...honestly! This chapter is dedicated to Death By Squishy as she was the one who wanted this song! Also, Squishy is an outstanding writer and one of my favorites! I suggest you go see her profile immediately! That is all...

Sayonara

Kagome sighed, nothing interesting had happened today. She was starting to get suspicious...both Ryuichi and Shuichi had disappeared and no one would tell her were they went! As she wandered down the halls of the large studio building, she started hearing voixes talking...no! They were singing!

_Konya mo tsuki wa itsumo no youni beddo no naka no buku dake terashiteru  
Koi kogare hitorigoto tsubuyaita  
Makura no naka no sekai wa itsumo kimi ga egao de boku ni utatteru  
Kireidane mimimotode sasayaita_

She started searching for the sound, straining her ears to catch where it was coming from.

_Anohi tojikometa kioku yobisamase asu ni muke mine o hatte  
Kono aishisa kureta anata no tame  
Tobira wo akete susumi iku dake  
Daikirai da toka daisukida tte  
Aishi atta futari ni ima sayonara_

Ima sara dakedo arigatou to kimi e arigatou o kimi e  
Shizuka ni sotto sasaete kuretetane  
Jikan o ima koete arigatou tte kimi e  
Sunao ni narenakute tojitemama datta kokoro no naka no arubamu hiroge  
Boku ga mae muitara omoide tachi ga waratta

She found the source of the music behind a door and into studio five.

_Hajimete mita no wa kyou to onaji hareta hi de  
Karada no naka kara subete kowarete iku youna  
Wazukana kibou motte hisshi de kokuhaku shitanda  
Jama o suru semishigure  
Kikoetakana kedo kimi wa chiisaku waratte unazuita_

Iranai namida nante nai tsuyoku nareru tame no kusuri sa  
Kuruhazu no nai mirai nanda kandade boku wa waratteiru

Ima sara dakedo arigatou to kimi e arigatou o kimi e  
Shizuka ni sotto sasaete kuretetane  
Jikan o ima koete arigatou tte kimi e  
Sunao ni narenakute tojitemama datta kokoro no naka no arubamu hiroge  
Boku ga mae muitara omoide tachi ga waratta 

She opened the door to find both Ryuichi and Shuichi singing. As they sang, they walked up to her and dragged her further into the room and closed the door.

_Futaride kaita mirai shizu mo yuzuriaezu nagashita namida mo  
Hora futari sankyaku no ashiato doremo mudana mono wa nai darou  
Aisuru kimochi wa sutenaide aisareru yorokobi wasurenaide  
Egao no mama de anohi no mama de waratteru kimi wa kirei dakara  
Nakanaide nakanaide koe wo karashite todokeruyo  
Arukidashite arukidashite omoidetachi wa sobani iruyo  
Subete daite boku wa ikuyo_

Boku wa ikuyo (4x)

As the song ended, Kagome clapped and they suddenly grinned.

"Did you like it Kagome-chan?" they asked in unison.

"Yes...it was wonderful! Is this what you guys have been doing all day?"

"Yes...we wanted to sing it to you at the concert in a few days!" Shuichi said.

They both wrapped their arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"We won't ever say it! That would mean to leave you!"

"Say what?"

"Sayonara."

**A/N:** All done! I'm not sure about this one...it just came to me so it might not be good! Anyway I hope you like it Squishy! Tell me what you think!

_Yuki_


	4. Chapter 4

**A****/N: Technically this is a Swedish song but I love it! You guys should listen to it sometime!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song, which is written and performed by Nanne Grönvall.**

**Hall Om Mig**

_Att vår värld behöver ha  
Mera kärlek varje dag  
Det vet både jag och du  
Låt oss börja här och nu_

_Så håll om mig  
Släpp inte taget om mig  
Är som förhäxad av dig  
Och jag vill ha dig  
Kom och håll om mig nu_

_Ja kom närmare ett slag  
Hör du mina andetag?  
Blodet rusar vilt och hett  
Ja på många skilda sätt_

_Så kom och håll om mig  
Släpp inte taget om mig  
Är som förhäxad av dig  
Och jag vill ha dig  
Kom och håll om mig nu_

'I'm so glad they all seem to like it!' Kagome was surprised, and I mean really surprised. She came up with this song late Monday Afternoon. Now, Friday night, after much practicing, she got to sing it. As she sang, the audience and all her fans clapped and swayed to the beat.

_Pulsen slår, jag ser din blick  
Åhh, jag är i ett hjälplöst skick  
Jag kan bli räddad först om du  
Ger mun-mot-mun-metoden nu_

_Så håll om mig  
Släpp inte taget om mig  
Är som förhäxad av dig  
Och jag vill ha dig  
Kom och håll om mig nu  
Ja kom och håll om mig  
Släpp inte taget om mig  
Är som förhäxad av dig  
Och jag vill ha dig  
Kom och håll om mig nu_

_Är förlorad och förförd  
Jag är skakad och berörd  
Hjärtat slår så hårt  
Låta bli dig blir för svårt  
Och jag tror du ser  
Att jag faller mer och mer  
Håll om mig_

Her two biggest fans, Shuichi and Ryuichi, were up on stage singing and dancing with her.

_(Ja håll om mig)  
(Släpp inte taget) om mig  
Är som förhäxad av dig  
Och jag vill ha dig  
Kom och håll om mig nu  
Ja kom och håll om mig  
Släpp inte taget om mig  
Är som förhäxad av dig  
Och jag vill ha dig  
Kom och håll om mig nu_

_(Ooohh, ooohh)  
Wouh, kom och håll om mig  
(Ooohh, ooohh)  
Släpp inte taget om mig  
Och jag vill ha dig  
Kom och håll om mig nu_

As the song came to an end, the three of them bowed and hugged, walking backstage and away from raging fans. After they rounded the corner, Shuichi and Ryuichi swiftly turned around and glomped her.

"That was great Kagome-chan!" exclaimed Shuichi.

"Yeah! It was the best! Will you sing to me sometime?" Ryuichi looked at hr with big watery eyes and pouted. No one in their right mind could resist the puppy pout.

"Of course! I'll sing for you guys whenever you want!"

"What about right now?"

"Sure why not!" Kagome motioned them to sit as she sang.

_Att vår värld behöver ha  
Mera kärlek varje dag..._

And this started the lont time tradition of singing for them after every concert.

**A/N: Here's another one! I was just really bored so I put it out you know? Anyway thanks to all who reviewed last chapter! Although it was only one...thank you all the same! Please review and tell me what you think!**

_Yuki_


End file.
